left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Sacrifice Part 3
Anybody know when this is coming out? It's 10:35 PM, this was going to be a highlight of the day for me. Adammadmanwilmot 21:35, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Part 2 was about 11ish so just wait a bit longer. -- Chris. Problem? ' 21:43, September 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure we can just assume Jeff and Annie died. The last we saw of them was Annie saying her good-bye to Zoey, and then both Jeff and Annie ran toward the "hold-out" point. There wasn't any infected in immediate pursuit, plus the noise of the train leaving would have attracted the infected in the area to it. I like to think it was possible, if not likely, that Jeff and Annie could have escaped the in the chaos, and make it safely to Echo Base.... at least until Value gives us confirmation of their deaths. 17:55, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Midnightchemist. We saw Annie's death after the doctor's. A horde of Infected rip her gas mask off and look like they're ripping out her eyes. I missed it the first time too. You just have to look carefully. We don't know for sure what happened to Jeff though. Nightmirage 17:57, September 29, 2010 (UTC) While I too would like to see Jeff and Annie make it out, I do believe Annie was seen being manhandled by Common Infected. Unless you're suggesting Jeff shot all the Common Infected, releasing her and the two managed to get away, despite all the Special, Common, and Boss Infected, I don't think they made it out of the Chaos. At least not Annie. Not sure about Jeff though. 18:13, September 29, 2010 (UTC) If you mean the last panel on page 127, are we sure that is even Annie? If that is, why wouldn't Jeff be near by? We never got a look at Annie's face, but the trooper that got his mask ripped off in the panel in question looks more like a man than a woman. Plus, take note that there are solders headed toward the train, you can see them behind the Doc as he reaches for Zoey's hand. So the doomed trooper that got his face mask ripped off could be one of them, to add emphsis to the fact Bill left a lot of good people to die. Annie and Jeff had already took off in another direction ahead of the horde, and said horde would have been slowed by mauling the troopers that were closer and attacted by the noise of the exiting train to pay all that much attetion to two fleeing people. While it might be unlikely, I think Value diliberately left the fates of Annie and Jeff open. Personally, I would like to see them survive in order to aid our heroes in the future, but then I can be a hopeless optimist. 21:25, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Midnightchemist I have to admit the more I re-read part 3, the more convinced I am that Jeff and Annie must have been killed (not that I would want them to be). However, it is really hard to be certain due to the really bad squential art that plauges this entire comic, not to mention the bad art in general (with the exception of the cover art for each chapter). You know the art is bad when the humans look as monsterous as the infected. In any case, the article now states that Jeff and Annie are "presumed dead", and unil we get confirmation, that is good enough for me. 06:57, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Midnightchemist If your talking abouut the scene in Moa's eyes they were meant to look infected. And I personally like the art work. But I belive Anni and Jeff are dead nowSniperteam82308 11:22, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Actually, that is not what I am refering to. I understand the reason for the distorted view Mora has - it is to show the begining stages of the infection affecting his mind - therefore, the weird visions of Lewis and the others. However, that is no excuse for the wildly changing proportions of the human characters to the point that not only do they off-model from page to page (if not panel to panel), but, as I stated before, look as monsterous as the infected. I understand this may be done for "gritty realism" or to make the comic "edgey". Personally, I think it makes the whole thing look ugly and almost impossible to read. If you or anyone else likes it, that's fine, but this is not my cup of tea, so to speak. Midnightchemist 14:48, September 30, 2010 (UTC) WTF? Anyone notice on page 86 the Hunter has eyes? Sorry if this doesn't belong here, BTW. 19:44, September 29, 2010 (UTC)Giselle I Predict that in Bills flashback we will see why he was being an ass and leaving everyone behind. I bet that maybe his wife had gone back to save someone, being killed in the process, and he doesn't want to see that happen to Louis, Francis, or Zoey. I also think that next time, Louis gets incapped, Zoey goes to save him, and Bill, seeing this, does what he wishes he did for his wife, so he distracts the tank and gets killed. Just my two cents, so no conflicts please :) TheBlueGriffin :I guess anything's possible right now. But to be fair, you do see a Mask in a Common Infected's hand that looks notably like Annie's. Note the round optical lenses on the mask, which match hers. -- 'Chris. Problem? ' 17:24, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :I think that picture actually looks like Jeff. There is another panel where Annie is clearly shown being attacked. Could we say that's Jeff's death shown here? Nightmirage 17:42, September 30, 2010 (UTC) : With all due respect, Mister Chris, ''all gas masks in the comic look like that. That alone doesn't exactly prove anything. Despite that, I do believe that Annie was the one getting torn at near the end. No idea about Jeff, but I can't see him making it out of there alive. With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450| Supermutantslayer450'' ]] YOU. LOSE. 17:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) The soldeir that was getting ganged up by the Infected may have most likely been Annie because of the mask that got ripped off. In page 125, it seems that Jeff and Annie are standing off against the Common but that is just a educated guess based on their (the soldeirs') masks and based the height of them since Annie is shorter then Jeff. Then again it may not be Annie because in page 75 of the comic, we can see Annie's hair color and it confirms her as a blonde. ~Lightna Core With no due respect at all, Mister Mutant (Nah just kidding. All due respect), Not all optical Lenses are the same as the ones shown in the pic to the right. See for yourself. Mora's Squad.png|Mora's Platoon in Part 3. Jeff and Annie.png|From the left to right, Annie and Jeff Rivera.png|Rivera exposing Zoey's Wound. Welcoming Comittee.png|Millhaven "Welcoming Committee" Rescue 9 (Lt. Mora).png|Rescue 9/Lt. Mora Nate.png|Nate (The Soldier with Major Everly at the start of Part 3). I drew rings around their Optical Lenses. I know I went over the top, but I just felt like including them all. -- 'Chris. Problem? ''' 18:07, September 30, 2010 (UTC) That's not Annie. You people are mistaken, I'm afraid. Look closely. Annie has blonde hair, this female cadaver had brown hair.--Deputy Andy 01:23, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Some were on the steam fourms there is a thred about jeff and anne like this.I thin it got awnserd?.Hunter of kamas 05:13, November 27, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure Annie didn't have blonde hair but I could be easily mistaken as I am slightly colorblind. If they were heading to the holdout point, wouldn't they be going the opposite way of the train? It would make no sense for them to be running TO the train if they were not going there in the first place. LightFixture (talk) 04:59, April 5, 2016 (UTC)